Nightmares
by Elphaba Thropp of Oz
Summary: Barnum's Next Love series, book 2. After P.T. gets taken away, Lettie falls into a bottomless pit of depression, and no one can pull her out. Except P.T.
1. Chapter 1: Pain Has No Depth

**I'm back for the weekend with a new story!**

It had been two days since P.T. had been taken away, and no one had seen Lettie since. Anne couldn't even begin to imagine what she must be going through. The man who had given her a chance at freedom, family, and love had been taken away from her. Anne would probably feel the same way if Phillip was ever taken away. Multiple times everyone had tried to get her to talk to them, but whenever someone knocked on the door of her room, there was no answer, and Anne was beginning to worry about her. She hadn't eaten or slept since P.T. was taken. Anne decided to try again to get Lettie to talk to her. She walked up to her door and knocked. There was no answer. "Lettie?" Anne asked. "Are you in there?" This time, there was actually a reply. "No." Lettie's voice was muffled through the door, but Anne could still tell that her voice sounded choked and emotional. "Please, Lettie, I've been worried about you, we all have. Let me in so i can talk to you." There was a long pause. Finally Lettie responded "Is there anyone else with you?" "No." Anne said. There were some sounds, then the door opened. Anne instantly welled up. Lettie's dress was wrinkled, and tears stained her face. The sight of her friend in such a state made Anne emotional. She wrapped her arms around Lettie. When she finally let go, Lettie shut the door behind them. "So what is this about?" she asked. Anne took a deep breath. "We've been worried about you. You haven't been eating." Lettie sighed. "There's nothing too be worried about, and also nothing to say. P.T.'s gone, and there's nothing we can do about it, end of discussion." fresh tears began streaming down Lettie's face. "That's not the end of the discussion. We're going to save P.T. eventually, and-" Lettie cut her off. "Don't you have something more important to do?" Anne sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll just go." Before Lettie could stop her, not that she would, Anne walked out of her room.


	2. 2: Fire in my Soul

Every day was a constant struggle for Lettie. The amount of pain she had to face every day was more then she ever thought she would go through. It hurt more then the protesters calling her a freak. If one of them had shot her, Lettie figured even that would be less painful then what she was going through now. Until the day he was found.

"Anne! Come here!" Lettie could hear them shouting. She didn't know what it was about, but she didn't care. "What is it, Phillip?" came Anne's response. "We found him! Here, look at this." the sounds of rustling newspaper were heard. "Another Barnum scandal, arrested and held in Maine by order of his former wife, Charity Hallet? Phillip, they can't think he's a scandal!" Anne read. Then the sounds stopped. "Who's going to tell Lettie?" at that moment, Lettie knew what she had to do. She pushed open her door and stepped out. "You don't have to." she said. "I heard every word."


	3. Chapter 3: The Search Begins

Two days later, the circus troop (Anne, Lettie, Phillip, Helen) were in Maine (A/N that's the same state i said, right?) searching for the prison where P.T. was. Helen wasn't really sure what was going on, only that her Daddy was gone and she wanted him back. Lettie was pretty much her old self again, only that she still had an emptiness inside her that could only be filled by P.T. After a seemingly endless search, they finally found the prison. They got in without anyone seeing them. They searched the cells until they heard a familiar voice. "Who is risking coming in here?" The voice was definitely coming from P.T., but it sounded numb, as if nothing was important anymore. "P.T.!" Lettie whisper screamed. Before anyone could stop her, she ran toward his voice. When she reached his sell, she froze, wondering if this was really happening. They were both frozen in place, lost in each other's eyes. Then P.T. reached through the bars. They wrapped their arms around each other, then they kissed through the bars. The others caught up with Lettie just in time to see that. Anne smiled, overjoyed to see the ringmaster again, and also to see her friend happy again. They didn't part for about three minutes. Lettie finally stepped back from the kiss and turned to the others. "How are we going to get him out of there?" she asked. Anne pulled a hairpin out of her hair. "We can use this to pick the lock." she said, Then stepped up to the cell and stuck the pin in the lock. She moved it around until she heard a click. Then the door swung open, and P.T. and Lettie were in each other's arms almost instantly. When they let go, Helen tackled her father. "Daddy!" she shouted. Then she paused and stepped back. "What was that thing you were doing with Lettie that you always do with Mommy?" Lettie's face turned red and she looked at the ground. "Its nothing that you need to know yet." Helen got excited. "Does it mean she's my new Mommy?" she asked. P.T. smiled at his daughter. "I guess it does." Helen ran over to Lettie, her new mother, and hugged her.


	4. Chapter 4: Back to the Circus

**2 months later...**

Life was finally back to normal. P.T. and Lettie were back together, the circus had a ringmaster again, and everything seemed right in the world. No one would have been able to guess that it could get even better.

"Ok, everyone, get to your places! We have a show in two hours, and we have to run it again." P.T. shouted. Lettie checked her makeup one last time before heading to her place. But as she walked over, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She gasped. Unfortunately, P.T. heard her. He rushed over. "Are you alright, my love?" he asked. Lettie nodded, but then the pain came back, twice as strong. P.T. could tell that she was not alright. "Come with me." he began to lead her away, before announcing "we'll be right back. Keep running the other numbers."

Finally, they were in a private corner. "Lettie, what's really going on? Something's wrong, and you know it." Lettie sighed, and, unbeknownst to her, her hand went to her stomach. "It's just, well, I've been getting these really bad stomach pains for the last few days, and...i...i just...P.T., i think I'm pregnant."

 **End of part 2**


End file.
